


and song spills through the valleys (or, what happens when things are quieter)

by Spoofymcgee



Series: sunrise, sunset [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Baked Goods, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gen, Medicine, Pining Anakin Skywalker, Short & Sweet, The Clones Have Allergies, They do now, at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofymcgee/pseuds/Spoofymcgee
Summary: "Good, you're back," Kix greets them. "Oh-for Yoda's sake-why in the world would you get so much? I said three-" he moves for Ahsoka's stack of boxes, and then stiffens as the heavenly scent wafts it's way to his bucket's olfactory filters. Whipping off his helmet, he glares at the two of them. " Tell me you didn't-"
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-6116 | Kix & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker
Series: sunrise, sunset [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927888
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	and song spills through the valleys (or, what happens when things are quieter)

"-It's not just that, master," Ahsoka protests, scrambling along the sidewalk after Anakin, balancing three crates of antihistamines. "They're also-" she freezes mid-sentence, inhales deeply; and then shoves the boxes at him, before taking off at a fast clip in a seemingly random direction.

"Snips?" he calls after her, somewhat alarmed, but, truth be told, mostly amused. "Where you headed?" 

She doesn't answer, so he shrugs, shifts the medicine to one arm, and jogs after her.  
Ahsoka stops in front of a tiny bakery, wedged between a corporate law firm and a textile factory.

"Do you _smell_ that?" she asks when Anakin finally catches up. He frowns, biting his lip, and then his eyes go wide. His mouth curves in a slow smile. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Skyguy, these boxes are _heavy_." Ahsoka complains, stumbling behind him, vision completely obscured by a teetering stack of large cardboard containers.

"I know, I know, we're almost there," Anakin answers easily, tucking his hands into his pockets and glancing at the crates floating above his head, then back at her, barely suppressing another fit of giggles.

"But _why_ can't I just float them?" she argues, nearly tripping over a small rock.

He rewards the question with a gasp as scandalized as he can manage. 

"Snips! That would be a grievous misuse of the Force! I can't be teaching you things like that, now can I?!"

"You really-" huff. "Expect me to believe _you're_ carrying your own?"

He brings a hand up to his breastbone, broadcasting disbelief.

" _Me?!_ Lie to _you?!_ "

"It's more likely than you'd think," she grumbles, nearly tangling up her own feet and face-planting into the goods.

"Good, you're back," Kix greets them. "Oh-for _Yoda's_ sake-why in the world would you get so much? I said three-" he moves for Ahsoka's stack of boxes, and then stiffens as the heavenly scent wafts it's way to his bucket's olfactory filters. Whipping off his helmet, he glares at the two of them. " _Tell_ me you didn't-"

"Didn't what?" Rex asks, walking out of the ship. This is their first shore leave in a while; they've been jumping between fronts for months and there never seems to be time enough for _anything_. His hair is much longer than it would normally be, just on the edge of curling. Half of it is flattened with tufts sticking straight up, evidently the aftereffects of a nap. He yawns, stretching, and exposing a thin strip of tanned midriff, then smiles sleepily at them.

Anakin scrunches his eyes shut, and wanders blindly off to bonk repeatedly into the side of the ship.

Ahsoka gives him an annoyed look and a concerned shove through their bond, meaning something between _are you okay?_ and _just_ tell _him already.  
_ _I've tried!_ Anakin wails back. _You were_ there _on Orto Plutonia! And Umbara! And that one time on Cato Neomoidia!  
_ _Okay, but Cato doesn't count because he was concussed,_ she argues.   
_Padmé was there on Umbara,_ he grumbles. _We sandwiched him. For five hours.  
_ _Well…_ she trails off. _Yeah, I got nothing._

 _Does he just not like me?_ Anakin asks, with the tone of an angsty teen considering jumping off a cliff. As a Jedi, that course of action might be slightly more pointless, but it's the thought that counts.  
_Oh, no, he does,_ she affirms. _When I we do cuddle piles, half the time the rest of us are treated to a nightful of dreams about how soft your hair is.  
_ _He thinks it's soft?_ Anakin says, surprised.

"Commander?" Kix snaps. "Where are my antihistamines?" 

"Your wha-oh, over there," she says lifting a foot and pointing it in Anakin's direction. 

"What are those, then?" he asks, crossing his arms as she carefully sets her pile on the floor.

"These," she tells him. "Are the best thing you've ever tasted, and will raise morale so high that we'll obliterate the next campaign."

"Sir?" she can hear Rex asking in the background. "Are you alright? What are you doing? No, stop that."  
She sighs, gives Kix a beseeching look.  
"They're mostly for everyone who has to deal with that. You can have two."  
He caves faster than an ancient tunnel system under a landmine.

**Author's Note:**

> the next bunch of these are going to be short an sweet, with even less plot that i usually have. i have no regrets.


End file.
